gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer
Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer ist ein Mash-Up aus der sechsten Episode der zweiten Staffel, Ungeküsst, und wird von den New Directions-Mädchen gesungen. Will hat erneut beschlossen, einen Wettkampf zwischen den Jungs und den Mädchen zu veranstalten, wobei aber diesmal die Mädchen einen Song wählen müssen, der im Original von einem Mann gesungen wird und umgekehrt. Während ihrer Performance bekommt Kurt eine SMS von Blaine, die ihm sagt, dass er Mut haben soll. Als die Mädchen mit ihrem Song fertig sind, fragt Will, wieso sie sich für dieses Lied entschieden haben, doch bevor sie atworten können, bekommt er von Becky eine Nachricht von Sue und macht sich auf den Weg. "Start Me Up" stammt von den Rolling Stones aus deren achtzehntem Album "Tattoo You" aus dem Jahr 1981. "Livin' On a Prayer" stammt von Bon Jovi aus deren drittem Album "Slippery When Wet" aus dem Jahr 1986. Charts Lyrics Mercedes mit New Directions-Mädchen: Start me up Mercedes und Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: Start me up Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen vokalisierend: Oh Tommy used to work on the docks Union’s been on strike He’s down on his luck It’s tough Oh, so tough Tina (und Brittany mit New Directions-Mädchen): Oh, we gotta (Hold on) Brittany und Tina (New Directions-Mädchen): Ready or not (Ready or not) Rachel (mit New Directions-Mädchen): You live for the fight when that's (all that you got) Mercedes und Tina mit New Directions-Mädchen: Start me up Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: We're halfway there Santana mit New Directions-Mädchen: Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer Mercedes und Tina mit New Directions-Mädchen: Start me up Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: We'll make it – I swear Santana mit New Directions-Mädchen: ''' Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer '''Mercedes (New Directions-Mädchen): If you start me up (Uh!) Kick on the starter give it all you got You got it (chh), you got it (chh; you got it) I can’t compete (Ooooo) With the riders in the other heats Yeah yeah! (Oh, we gotta) Mercedes und Santana (New Directions-Mädchen): (Hold on) I'll make a grown man cry (Oh we gotta) I'll make a grown man (Got each other) Mercedes und Santana mit New Directions-Mädchen: Give it a shot Mercedes und Tina mit New Directions-Mädchen: Start me up Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: We're halfway there Santana mit New Directions-Mädchen: Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer Mercedes und Tina mit New Directions-Mädchen: Start me up Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: We'll make it – I swear Santana mit New Directions-Mädchen: Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer Rachel: Livin' on a prayer! Tina: Oh we gotta Mercedes mit Tina (New Directions-Mädchen): Hold on, ready or not (Ready or not) Rachel (mit New Directions-Mädchen): You live for the fight when that's (all that you got) Rachel (New Directions-Mädchen): Oooooh, (Start me up) We're halfway there Mercedes: We're halfway there (Santana: Woah! Livin' on a prayer!) Livin' on a prayer! Rachel: Take my hand and we’ll make it I swear (Mercedes: Make it I swear, yeah) Rachel und Santana mit New Directions-Mädchen: Oooh! Livin' on a prayer! Mercedes: Start me up (New Directions-Mädchen: If you start me up I'll never stop) I’ll never stop Santana (New Directions-Mädchen): Livin' on a prayer (Start me up) Rachel (New Directions-Mädchen): Take my hand and we’ll make it I swear (If you start me up I'll never stop) (Mercedes: '''Livin' on a prayer) Livin' on a prayer (Start me up) Oh, we're halfway there '''Santana (Mercedes): Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer (Livin', on a prayer) Rachel (Mercedes): Take my hand (Yeah!) and we’ll make it I swear Mercedes: We're almost there (Santana mit New Directions-Mädchen: Ohhh!) Mercedes mit New Directions-Mädchen: We're livin' on a prayer Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: Living on a prayer Mercedes: You gotta Mercedes und Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: Start me up Trivia *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass ein Bon Jovi-Song bei einem Mash-Up benutzt wird. Im Jahr davor sangen die Jungs It's My Life/Confessions Part II. *Heather ließ ihr Mikro auf Lea fallen, als sie es ihr ins Gesicht hielt, damit sie reinsingen kann. *Als die Mädchen sich über ihre Mikrofonständer beugen, stolperte Dianna über ihren. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Songs New Directions Mädchen Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce